Monster Hunter A Hunter,many loves
by TheDigitalhunter
Summary: En un mundo donde un cazador puede matar a una bestia gigantesca,en un mundo donde debes afilar un martillo POR EL MANGO,en un mundo donde puedes cocinar en un precipicio,en el agua o dentro de un monstruo... En ese mundo vive Silver donde cazará monstruos hasta poder enfrentarse al Deviljho Colosal,del que debe vengarse. OCxOC HaremxOC (Shingeki no kyojin? what is this?)
1. Gran Jaggi y Deviljho Fogonazo

**André:¿!What's up¡? Yo esperando a que me compren una tarjeta para poder jugar a los primeros Monster Hunter que me hace "ilu" :3 ya estoy preparando planes de caza para el Rathalos que es el que más me vaya a costar. Y después de haber hablado sobre mi vida privada...Os explicaré MUY por encima como va a ser. Si es algo sobre cazar con lo que lleva a matar,será gore PEEEEERO,no vi ningún anime/manga/serie/libro que sea gore por el hecho que...No me gusta :3 . También será ecchi/lime. Aceptémoslo,sin el ecchi,esta página estaría en el anonimato más profundo jamás habido. Y,obviamente,será acción. Espero que los combates sea de vuestro agrado y si fallo en escribir un nombre A)La wiki esta mal B)Me equivoque :T. Dicho todo esto comencemos. !Nos vemos luego humanos¡**

**P.D.:JODANSE TODOS A LOS QUE NO LES GUSTA EL SCRIPT :) Así escribo y así escribiré. P.D.D.:Si hay gente que se pone "Es que no eres original porque el nombre del prota del mismo" Solo contestaré esto. ES MI NICK DE LOS JUEGOS :3.**

Cazador:Bien,es mi primer monstruo grande y creo que lo llevo todo. La comida,si. Piedras de afilar,si. Hierba y Pociones,si. Armadura,si. Arma...No. No me decido...

Iko:Silver,¿por qué no te llevas una espada larga? Tiene un alcance muy bueno y además,tiene el combo espiritual.

Silver:Si,pero pierde afilado demasiado rápido...

Iko:Mira,por ser tu primer monstruo te voy a regalar...!Tada¡ 5 de miel.

Silver:¿Y para que sirve?

Iko:Si juntas Pociones con miel tienes...!Una mega-poción¡ ¿A qué es útil?

Silver:¡Wow! Gracias,creo que me vendrán muy bien.

Iko:Se te ve tenso Silv. ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar la tensión?

Abrazó a Silver por la espalda,le mordió suavemente una oreja pero el pelo-plateado se libró de ella,delicadamente pero lo hizo.

Silver:No gracias Iko,la tensión es parte de mi trabajo. ¿Me pasas la carpeta de misiones?

Iko:Ya va,ya va...

Abrió la carpeta de misiones y aceptó la misión "Gran juego de caza".

El pelo-plateado miró para su derecha. Estaba su amigo (Totalmente ebrio) Latorí con unas botellas de vino tinto.

Latorí:!Hip¡ ¿Ya vas a cazar? !Pero si todavía son las 7 de la mañana¡

Iko:Son las 7 sí...!DE LA TARDE,MALDITO BORRACHO¡

Latorí:¿Que dices? Hip,si el sol se está levantando.

Silver:Mejor te quito esto.

Le quito 2 botellas que aún tenía llenas.

Latorí:Hip,bueno en cuanto se me pase tengo que dar de comer a Acrus.

Ambos:¿Acrus?

Latorí:Mi Lagiacrus mascota.

Iko:¡¿Y tienes un monstruo como ese...EN NUESTRA ALDEA ACUATICA?!

Silver:Lo que es peor aún...

Iko(Pensando):Seguro que dirá algo como "Si pierde el control podría destruirnos a todos" o "Puede ponerse a marcar este su territorio y matarnos a todos." Seguro que dice algo así.

Silver:!¿Por qué no me invitaste a dar una vuelta en tu Leviatán por los llanos arenosos?¡ Quería cazar algún Rhenoplos para hacer su armadura T-T

Iko:!Bien dicho Silv...Espera ¿!QUÉ?¡

Silver:Ahora un último capricho antes de mi primer monstruo grande.

Iko:A ver si lo adivino...

Silver:Iko,antes de irme...¿Me das un poco de leche condensada?

Iko:...Tu y tus manías dulces. Con tanto dulce,vas a acabar como una pelota jajajajajaja. Por cierto,lo he adivinado jejeje.

Silver:Jejejeje. No creo,quemó azucares más rápido que un Rathalos lanza bolas de fuego.

Iko:Si tu lo dices...Son 100 zenis de salvamento

Silver:Te doy 250. 50 zenis por la leche condensada,100 de salvamento y el resto para ti ^.^

Iko:Muchas gracias. !Que tengas buena caza¡

En cuanto se acabo la terrina de leche condensada se dirigió hacia la isla desierta. Llegó a la zona 6 (El mapa está dividido en zonas desde la 1 hasta la 12. Puede que en otras haya más o menos :D) Donde,rodeado de Jaggis y Jaggias,estaba el Gran Jaggi.

Silver:Vaya. ¿Con que tu eres el monstruo grande más débil eh?

Se acercó haciendo poco ruido,haciéndole un tajo lateral cerca de la rodilla. El G. Jaggi aulló de dolor,se giró hacia el pelo-plateado y le dio un golpe con la cola mandándolo a volar. Le caía sangre por la boca. Silver se levantó,se quitó el polvo y se fue directo a atacarle con tajos a lo loco. El G. Jaggi estaba perdido con tantos tajos y,con un tajo vertical le cortó un adorno de la cabeza.

Silver:Vaya,pues tienen razón si que eres débil.

PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM...

Silver:Será mejor...

PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM...

Silver:!Que acabe con tu sufrimiento¡

PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM,PUM...!CRACK¡

La espalda del Gran Jaggi se rompió frente a un enorme adversario,algo parecido a un Deviljho Despiadado. El cazador,sin saber a quien se enfrentaba decidió atacarle con todo lo que tenía. La katana rebotaba sobre su piel y,en pocos minutos,se rompió. Aún así decidió clavarle el mango roto en su tobillo. El monstruo solo noto un pinchazo en su pie. Se volteó y vio a Silver que intentaba hacerle un daño a puñetazo limpio. Usó el aliento de dragón dejando a Silver medio moribundo pero aún con energías de levantarse.

Silver:Ese G. Jaggi...!ERA MI PRESA,MALDITO DESGRACIADO¡

El monstruo,simplemente le pateo. Le dejó en el suelo,casi inconsciente y,cuando tenía al cazador en el suelo se acercó para devorarle. Pero una tanda de tranquilizantes le dejo adormilado.

?:Vaya,parece que este hijo de...Ya se ha intentado cobrar a su victima número 99...

El aire frío se notaba por la ventana de una casa de madera en un pico nevado. Silver abría poco a poco sus ojos en una cama. Estaba tapado con varias mantas de Poppo y se olía un guiso de Kelbi.

?:Ah,ya despiertas. Estaba haciendo la cena,venga levántate y come todo lo que quieras.

Silver:Snif,snif...¡Ñam! Huele delicioso. Gracias por la comida.

?:Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que alguien se haya enfrentado al Deviljho Fogonazo.

Silver:¿Defiljho fogonafo? Glup,suena algo peligroso.

?:Y tanto que lo es. Cuando el Deviljho Despiadado se vuelve más agresivo que su modo Rage,se le denomina Fogonazo. Este es el más agresivo registrado y según las leyendas,cuando consigue 100 victimas su poder es tan o más potente como el Alatreon en Rage.

Silver:¡Wow! ¿Y tu como sabes tantas cosas sobre ese bicho?

?:Porque 10 de sus victimas fueron mi familia.

Silver:Vaya...Cuánto lo siento. Me imagino que estás buscando venganza,¿verdad?

La desconocida solo apretó los puños y se le corrió una lagrimilla.

Silver:No pasa nada,si quieres,puedes vivir conmigo.

?:Hum...No sé,no sé. Apenas te conozco y no se si tienes la fuerza necesaria para un entrenamiento duro.

Aldeano:!Se acerca un Gran Jaggi,todos a sus casas¡

Silver:¡Je! Al fin,voy a cobrar venganza.

?:¿Tu solo contra un G. Jaggi? ¡JA! Eso quiero verlo. Seguro que cuando lo viste te cagaste y te pusiste a rezar todo lo que sabías.

Silver hacía oídos sordos a su salvadora,cogió su katana de hierro y se fue a enfrentar contra el monstruo.

Silver:Hasta que no tenga tu cabeza sobre mi chimenea...!SERÁS MI PRESA¡

El Jaggi se giró a ver al escandaloso pelo-plateado quien le hizo un kaitengiri entre sus piernas cortándole los tobillos. El dinosaurio se desplomo y unas flechas le cortaron las crestas. La muchacha era la cazadora del pueblo y era portadora de arcos. Tenía un Arco de cazador versión III. El G. Jaggi estaba confuso en el suelo. Silver se acercó a el arrastrando su katana perdiendo algo de afilado pero con el suficiente para clavar su espada en el cráneo de la bestia. Sacó la espada manchada de sangre y mientras la afilaba la persona quien le había salvado se acercó por atrás y con mucha sorpresa le dijo:

?:Vaya,no eres tan negado como creía. Puede que si sea buena idea.

Silver:Como te dije,por mi encantado de la vida. Por cierto...¿Como te llamas?

Lísel:Soy Lísel,un placer.

Silver:Yo soy Silver un placer. Ahora tenemos que ir a la aldea de Moga...¿Sabes el camino?

Lísel:El camino que cogí solo es una ida,pero creo que si vamos por cerca del lago encontraremos el camino.

Y así,caminaron durante varias horas sin resultados. Cuando el crepúsculo aparecía en el cielo,una sombra negra salió del lago. Era un Lagiacrus del Abismo. Estuvo a punto de hacer el ataque Lagia-hug (Cuando rueda sobre ti) Cuando un palo pequeño le dio en la nariz.

Latorí:!No Acrus¡ Es mi amigo,no se le hace daño. Ah,hola Silv. Y hola chica que acompaña a Silv.

Lísel se cayó al suelo del susto y a Silver le brillaban los ojos.

Silver:No solo es un Lagiacrus mascota,si no que ademas es un Lagiacrus Abisal *.* Te quiero Tori.

Latorí:Iko me mandó venir a buscarte,así que cogí tu ropa interior y Acrus me trajo hasta aquí.

Y todos se fuera hacía Moga,hablando sobre lo sucedido y lo que aún podría suceder. Pero mientras ellos estabas felices,chocando botellas de champán,una máscara de calavera les observaba desde las sombras.

**André:Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...(veltal :v) ¡Este capitulo se acabo! Me llevó tres días pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena. Además,si ya habéis leído todos los fics de la página en la que leéis esto,¡id a la página contraria! Para los que lean esto en Foros DZ que vayan a y viceversa. Bueno esto es todo,esperad al próximo episodio. !Hasta otra humanos¡ **


	2. Deviljho Colosal y Lísel

**André:Buenaz pipol. (¿Pasar un tostón de introducción? SI-NO) ¿Pensando que he muerto este fic,recién lo empiezo? Pues me parece que vais a tener que pagar la apuesta con vuestro amigo de que no volvería a escribir esta historia. Bueno yo...En realidad estoy sin internet,con el Osu! sonando de fondo,esperando a hacer la marca de hoy para apagar el ordenador y esperar una hora o dos hasta que el hijo de su retorcida tía funcione ;w; necesito también leer otros fanfics. Pues eso,os dejo con el segundo episodio de "Monster Hunter. A hunter,many loves" que para quien no sepa inglés es "Cazador de Monstruos. Un cazador,varios amores". ¿Creéis que esto dura mucho? !JA¡ Pues cada día se hará más largo hasta hacer un fic así -w- A no espera...!Que tengo los avisos¡ Creo que los borrare y los tendré en un fic aparte. Otra cosa mariposa:Como dentro de poco saldrá la 2ª Temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin (SÍ,soy un maldito posser que ve los animes de moda. Ah espera,que Tokyo Gouhl estaba de moda y no lo vi.) Estoy pensando hacer un fic (¿Dije un fic? Perdón,quise decir una historia que destroce el anime a muchos por mi forma de escribir :D) donde,feel like Sword Art Online I,me quede atrapado en ese mundo. ¿Qué os parece la idea? La tuve gracias a un fic llamado Heroe Anonimo (Tal cual) de...lo siento,pero no me acurdo del autor y no puedo revisarlo ;w; Pero como esto dudo enormemente que lo acabe en un día,lo pondré en las notas finale. !Hasta aquí el fic,hasta luego humanos XD¡ Okno ahí va el verdadero fic ;w;.**

Estando en mar abierto,Acrus de vez en cuando bajaba la cabeza en busca de algún pez como aperitivo para el viaje. Latorí iba,aparte de ebrio a más no poder,vigilando que el plesiosauro negro (Es lo que más parecido a algo real,que sepa ;w; ) no atacase a otros monstruos. Silver estaba cortando un poco los dedos,metiéndolos en el agua para escamar a los tiburones hambrientos que,al ver al Lagiacrus huían hambrientos y cabreados de que no pudieran comer de lo que salía aquella sangre. Lísel estaba aburrida practicando tiro al blanco. Todo ser volador iba (o intentaba) a derribarlo. Llegaron a Moga,era noche cerrada. Iko estaba mirando a las estrellas,deseando que no le pasase nada al cazador al que...

Silver:He vueltooooooo~. ¿Qué tal todo por la aldea?

Iko salió de sus pensamientos como si le hubiesen dado un pinchazo. Saltó la barra donde tiene la carpeta con las misiones y donde,junto a su compañero felyne,sirven comida y/o bebida a los cazadores para darle un fuerte abrazo al cazador quien,con la fuerza de la chica,cae al suelo.

Iko:!IDIOTA¡ !No vuelvas a desaparecer sin avisar,casi me da un ataque¡ Sniif.

Silver:Tranquila,ya estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada,no creo que Acrus se haya comido a ninguno de los niños. ¿Verdad?

Latorí:No lo hizo. Pero si se comió un buen par de Ludroths y también...

Silver:¿Ves? No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Tranquila...No vas a perder a nadie más...

Lísel:Perdón que me meta en tan enternecedor reencuentro,pero ¿Como que no va a perder a nadie más?

Silver:Hace doce años,los padres de Iko fueron devorados por un monstruo que no se identifica con ninguno. Dicen que era como un Deviljho Despiadado. !¿No será...?¡

Lísel:Iko,¿verdad?,creo que sé que monstruo se comió a tus padres. Fue el Deviljho Fogonazo.

Iko se levantó con fuego en su mirada. Tenía que vengar a su familia. Por ella y por su hermano mayor,quien la protegió de todos los males que hubo,pero desde que se instaló en Moga,no dio señales de vida.

Iko:¿Donde está...

No pudo acabar la frase. Un rayo rojo como la sangre ilumino la aldea de Moga,la de Pokke y demás lugares habitados. Todas las regiones fueron alumbradas por esta extraña centella. Todos los monstruos,desde el pequeño Shakalaka al inmenso Ceadeus,huyeron hasta lo más profundo de sus zonas.

Líser:Victima número 100...

Silver:El Deviljho Fogonazo...

Latorí:Más bien...Deviljho Colosal...

Silver:¿Colosal?

Latorí:En la época del 3er Deviljho F. mis padres,investigaban a la bestia todo lo que podían. Descubrieron que el Deviljho F. al alcanzar su victima número 100 aumentaba su tamaño hasta los 60 metros. Con lo cual,si ya de por si mide 40 metros...

Iko:Ahora es un coloso...

Silver tenía una cara seria,pero de repente,se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa,hasta el punto de reír con su típico tono estridente.

Lísel:¿Que le hace tanta gracia?

Latorí:Es de esas personas que disfrutan con gran reto. Desde pequeño a aceptado todas las apuestas que le he hecho,y solo ha perdido 2.

Lísel:¿Ah shiiiii? ¿Cuales?

Latorí:Una era decirle al jefe que se afeitase la barba,pero antes de que pudiese decírselo,se iba a afeitarla.

Lísel:¿Y la segunda?

Iko:¡Pffft! Darme un beso en la boca. Por aquel entonces,él y yo nos odiábamos a muerte. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos,nos poníamos a discutir. Quizás fuese alguien que siempre tira para adelante,pero tiene su mínimo de decencia jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. **(Meta del 1er día. El escritor se llama Male Ryuko – Eren Jeager)**

Silver calló y con el cazador,todos se silenciaron. Se escuchó un fuerte rugido,en el que se escuchaban incluso llantos de las fallecidas victimas del Demonio. Pedían que fuesen salvadas. Aún muertas,sentían todo el dolor que tenían estando vivas.

Silver:Bien...estamos en el medio del mar,así que no creo que llegue. ¿Donde más hay aldeas?

Lísel:Está la de Pokke,en la tundra (Si no es ahí,lo siento pero el emulador no me deja jugar para averiguarlo.)

Latorí:Hay otra en el desierto...

Iko:Y creo que hay una en la jungla...

Silver:Bien,hay que decirle al jefe que tenemos que ampliar nuestra aldea para traer a los de las ciudades vecinas. Estamos en un caso de emergencia Carmesí,dado el caso solo puedo hacer una cosa.

Iko:Creo que sé en que estás pensando picaruelo.

Silver:Mientras ignoramos el comentario pervertido de Iko...

Iko:!Oye¡

Silver:...Os contaré que tengo en mente. Primeramente,necesitamos a todos los cazadores posibles. Vamos a enfrentarnos contra un gran monstruo de tamaño colosal,tenemos que ser un número tan,o mayor que su tamaño. También nos hará falta un campamento base lo suficientemente grande para que por lo menos,haya tres personas en cada tienda.

Lísel:Entiendo...así ahorraremos espacio y no le llamaremos tanto la atención del Devil Colosal.

Silver:!Justo¡ Bien,Latorí ve a avisar al jefe,tenemos un duro trabajo que hacer a partir de mañana. Por cierto Lísel,gracias por comprarme una katana de hierro,la mía se rompió con el Deviljho F.

Lísel:No la compré. Al parecer,llevabas una de repuesto y no te diste cuenta jajajajajaja.

Todos se despidieron en la plaza de la aldea.

-FlashBack-

* * *

><p>(Si,mi primer FlashBack :D no será el último -3-)<p>

Latorí(Niño):Hola,¿quien eres?

Silver(Niño):Yo...soy Silver...

Latorí:¿Y por qué miras todo el rato para el suelo?

Silver:Por nada.

Latorí:Pues levántala. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?

Silver:No...No tengo miedo...

Latorí:Pues levanta la cabeza. ¡No te avergüences de nada,eres como eres y la gente lo tiene que aceptar!

Silver:...¡Si! Tienes razón,ahora...¿Podrías ayudarme?

Latorí:Pues claro,solo dime.

Silver:Pues...hay unos niños que me molestan mucho y no sé porque.

Latorí:¿Les habrás dicho algo que les molestase?

Silver:No. Solo dije que iba a ser el próximo Gran Cazador.

Latorí:Bien. ¿Sabes quienes son?

Silver:Folker y Buster.

En la plaza,Latorí se pone en pose de pelea dispuesto para atacar de los que se rieron de su nuevo amigo. A los 5 minutos,los tiene en el suelo. Uno tenía sangre por la boca pero el otro aún se levantaba.

Buster:Y tú...¿Por que lo proteges? ¿Acaso ganarás algo a cambio? ¿Dinero,fama...?

El chico de pelo azul marino le tumbó y le puso el pie en su cabeza.

Latorí:Ganaré satisfacción. Conmigo y con él. No me interesan las recompensas grandes.

Le dio una patada haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre.

Latorí:Ahora largo.

Los dos chicos se marcharon sin rechistar,con marcas de botas hasta en el carnet de identidad.

Latorí:Dudo mucho que te vuelvan a molestar jeje.

Silver alzó la vista viendo a su nuevo mejor amigo,sonriéndole mientras le tendía la mano.

Latorí:Espero..

* * *

><p>-End FlashBack-<p>

Latorí:...Que seas el nuevo Gran Cazador.

**(N/A.:El Gran Cazador es,para los que vieron One Piece lo entiendan fácil,el Rey de los Piratas. Para el resto sería,como el mayor de los cazadores,quien dirige la estrategia en tiempos de Crisis o de monstruos superiores al rango alto)**

Silver y Lísel entraron en su casa,nueva para Lísel,para él,llena de recuerdos. El pelo-plateado se dirigió a su habitación,cocina,sala y recibidor.

Silver:Tú dormirás en la cama,yo dormiré en el sofá. Buenas noches.

Lísel (susurrando):Noches lo son pero buenas...jijiji creo que para ti no lo serán.

Silver:¿Eh? ¿Decías algo Li?

Lísel:No,no decía nada.

Silver:Bien,pues buenas noches.

Se acostaron a las 1:06 A.M. Pero solo 30 minutos después,Silver estaba despierto,mirando el cielo estrellado al lado de Lísel. Veía como se reflejaban los astros en el cielo. De pronto,sintió un gélido contacto en su pierna. Estando dormida,Lísel agarró la pierna del joven cazador. Se quitó la mano y le alcanzó un oso de peluche que tenía de adorno. Cuando le puso el oso de peluche cerca de ella y se disponía a ir al sofá/su nueva cama !ZAS¡ La chica le agarró por el cuello lanzándolo a la cama.

Silver:Auch...¿A qué vino eso Lí...sel...?

Ella estaba en ropa interior. Él,como estaba en el agua dandose un baño (Si,en la misma agua donde puede aparecer desde un Ludroth hasta un Lagiacrus marmoreo) no la vio cambiarse,ni falta que le hacía. El joven solo enmudeció ante la joven de tez blanquecina. Estaba con la misma cara seria de siempre.

Lísel:Quiero...que me hagas tuya.

**André:Juas,juas,juas cof cof cof ¿por donde iba...? Ah,si. Juas juas juas. ¿Desde cuando creéis que lo voy a hacer tan largo como más o menos 10,11 páginas TnT 7 van de sobra y os jodéis hasta el próximo capitulo. Tengo que hacer el de Pokimon y tampoco es que vaya a la velocidad del rayo (Si,esta bien. Admito que con este lo volví a acabar en el día) Y además,recuerdo que tengo que subir ese mismo fic a ForosDZ. Espero que alguien de aquí mire allí que los fics están un pelín mejores. Y tal como me vine,me fui así que:Lávate por detrás de las orejas,que te saldrá moho. !Hasta otra humanos¡****  
><strong>


End file.
